1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foamable alcohol product existing as a stable emulsion containing alcohol, fat and protein and to a process for preparing such a product.
2. Description of the Art
It has heretofore not been possible to foam a product containing a combination of alcohol, fat, and protein which is homogenized to form an emulsion because of the destabilizing effect of alcohol on the foam. Prior art foam stabilizing agents that have been successfully used with emulsions containing fat and protein such as whipped cream, have been unsatisfactory in producing a stable foam in the presence of alcohol in the emulsion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,440, issued Jul. 7, 1970, describes a product having fat and protein in emulsion form which produces a stable foam. The product comprises a homogenized mixture of fat, protein and an emulsifying system composed of fatty acid glyceride and propylene glycol fatty acid ester. The emulsifying system according to the description in the patent is critical in obtaining a stable foam from the product.
German Pat. No. 3,123,972 describes a product containing whipped cream, alcohol, pectins and other ingredients. When the whipped cream is added to the mixture of alcohol, pectins and other ingredients, a coagulate is formed. However, the coagulate cannot be foamed.
The Encyclopedia of World Cookery describes a recipe for Syllabub, an alcoholic beverage composed of sherry, cream, milk, egg whites, sugar and lemon juice. Although the recipe produces a foamable product containing alcohol, the product is perishable because it is not homogenized and therefore is not commercially practicable.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a stable, foamable alcohol-containing emulsion.
Another object is to provide an alcohol containing foamable product with commercial applicability.
Yet another object is to produce a stabilized aerosol alcohol containing product.
A still further object is to provide a process for producing a foamable alcohol containing product.